


Misbehaving Gryffindors

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Light Bondage, Magical Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Forkelly_chamblissat theDaily Deviant11th Birthday Party. Her prompt was as follows:"Minerva/Severus -- When a Slytherin student misbehaves, the Head of Gryffindor makes sure that the Head of Slytherin pays an appropriate penance. Likewise, when a Gryffindor student misbehaves, the Head of Slytherin seeks payment from the Head of Gryffindor.A student has misbehaved."Daily Deviant





	Misbehaving Gryffindors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).




End file.
